


S5: Even - Episode Nine

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussions about..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sesong 5, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Du Husker Deg

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/bXkyAEW)  
>  This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: xionin.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE NINE

CLIP ONE: “DU HUSKER DEG”

AIR DATE: 14 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – GAUSTAD HOSPITAL – MORNING

TITLE CARD: **Lordag, 08:14**

SOUND – MUSIC [Human by Civil Twilight] plays over the following.

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he sits in the windowsill of his room. A tray of food sits on the desk nearby, and looks untouched.

  * TIME LAPSE – As we watch, Even stares out the window. He's wearing the white PJs and is swaddled in a grey hoodie. The shadows in the room lengthen and stretch as the sun rises. Outside, we see cars passing speedily along the street in the near distance.
  * CAMERA – Shot is of the sky through the window from EVEN’s POV. The sun moves from dawn to early morning to near mid-day as he sits and stares.



CAMERA – Shot is of the clock on the wall, the same kind we saw in his father’s room. It reads 11:00.

CAMERA – Shot is of the door.

SOUND – OFF-CAMERA we hear a knock.

The knob turns and the door opens.

MUSIC ENDS

DR. MARKUS SVINDAL enters the room.

MARKUS:  
Even?

EVEN looks up at the sound of his name. Relief washes over his face and he stands.

MARKUS steps further into the room.

EVEN moves toward him slowly, and then closes the distance, pulling MARKUS into a tight hug.

MARKUS hugs him back just as fiercely, also clearly relieved.

MARKUS releases EVEN and takes his arms into his hands, holding him back to look at him.

MARKUS:  
[Quietly.]  
You okay?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah. Thanks for coming.

MARKUS:  
Sorry I didn’t get here sooner, I was in Arendal for a conference. I drove back first thing this morning.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I fucked up your plans.

MARKUS:  
[Squeezes EVEN’s arms before letting go.]  
It’s okay. I didn’t want to be there anyway.

MARKUS looks over his shoulder at the door and then turns back to EVEN.

MARKUS:  
There’s someone here to see you, but I wanted to talk to you first.

EVEN:  
You want to talk me out of staying here?

MARKUS:  
[Smiles.]  
Yes, mostly. Come sit for a second.

EVEN sits on the bed.

MARKUS pulls the desk chair over.

MARKUS:  
First, tell me how you really are.

EVEN:  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
Tired, mostly. Embarrassed. Sad.

MARKUS:  
All valid.

EVEN:  
[Huffs out a sharp laugh.]  
Sure.  
[Groans.]  
God, I messed up bad. Isak…

MARKUS:  
Is fine. Worried about you, but fine. Your mom’s been in touch. She wanted to come here this morning, but I asked her to give me time with you first.

EVEN:  
Why?

MARKUS:  
Even…  
[Hesitates.]  
The things you’ve told me about Tomas, I know they’re _based_ in truth. The truth as you see it, as you remember it.

EVEN:  
[Bristling.]  
What other truth is there? He’s my friend and I hurt him. Isak is…my everything, and I hurt him. Elias trusted me and I betrayed him. I hurt everyone, Markus. Sonja, my mom, Geir…everyone, all the time.

MARKUS:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
There’s a lot to unpack there, but let’s start at the beginning.  
Even, I know you think Tomas is your friend, but he is not. He is a very dangerous man.

EVEN:  
He’s…confused, but he’s not dangerous.

MARKUS:  
[Purses his lips in thought.]  
Sana, she’s like a sister to you. Yes?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
Imagine…if someone…an 18 or 19-year-old…made…advances toward Sana when she was 12 or 13. How would you have reacted?

EVEN:  
[Scowling.]  
Elias and I would have destroyed them.

MARKUS:  
[Soft smile.]  
Because she was a child, right? An innocent child.

EVEN:  
[His voice strong.]  
Yes.

MARKUS looks at EVEN expectantly, waiting for him to connect the dots.

EVEN:  
[Less convincing.]  
But, that’s different. I was the one who-

MARKUS:  
No, Even. No. You were curious, discovering who you were. You’d been through…a _traumatic_ , horrific event, and he took advantage of you.

EVEN jumps up off the bed and begins to pace.

MARKUS:  
Did he ask you to keep it a secret? The things you did together?

EVEN stops and looks at MARKUS.

EVEN:  
He…he said it would be a bad idea. People wouldn’t understand.

MARKUS:  
Why? Why wouldn’t they understand?

EVEN:  
[Looks confused.]  
Because…because…of Sonja…a-a-and…I-

MARKUS:  
Even, it was wrong, what he did to you. With you. You were thirteen. He was nearly nineteen. _It_ was wrong. Not _you_ , it. Him.  
[Sighs.]  
You are the victim of a very…twisted individual.  
[Runs his hand over his face.]  
I had no idea just how twisted he was until now, or I never would have…

MARKUS looks up at EVEN.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
He tried…to… Yesterday, because of me, he…

MARKUS:  
[His voice strong.]  
Even, listen to me. And hear me. Nothing that he did is your fault. Nothing. Not ever. Tomas is responsible for his own actions. Alright?

EVEN looks unsure.

MARKUS:  
Trust me in this. You’ve done nothing wrong, except maybe keep too much of what happened to you from me. From _yourself._ But I don’t want to push too far too fast.  
[Exhales, suddenly exhausted.]  
I brought you a visitor. Someone I think you need more than anyone right now.

EVEN:  
[Cautious.]  
Isak?

MARKUS:  
[Smiles.]  
He’s here.

EVEN:  
[Eyes wide.]  
[His gaze snaps to the door.]  
Why…why is he here? Is that even allowed?

MARKUS:  
[Softly.]  
He cares about you, Even. And he’s worried. He was arguing with security when I arrived, and I’m glad he’s here. I think he anchors you. I brought him through to see you. He wants you to come home.

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
This is where I belong, though. I…can’t keep hurting the people that I love.

MARKUS:  
Even, pain is a part of life. And you’re no more of a dealer of pain than I am. When people love other people, they inevitably get hurt from time to time. It doesn’t mean that love isn’t worth the risk. This is no place for you.  
[Steps toward EVEN.]  
Isak loves you. Let him be here for you.

EVEN takes a deep breath and walks toward the window.

EVEN:  
I don’t know if I can face him. I can’t imagine what he thinks of me.

MARKUS:  
I can tell you exactly what he thinks of you. Better yet, I can show you.

EVEN turns around and MARKUS pulls EVEN’s phone from his pocket. He hands it to EVEN.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’s hands as he powers-up his phone.

The phone immediately begins to ping and vibrate with notifications.

EVEN is clearly taken aback by this.

EVEN:  
[His gaze filled with wonder.]  
Geez. I think everyone I know texted me last night.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’S phone as he scrolls past notifications from Mikael, Adam, Magnus, Jonas, Mahdi, Sana, Yousef, Eskild, Noora, and a host of others. He stops when he gets to ISAK’s name, which shows over a dozen notifications.

EVEN’s eyes water as he scrolls down to the last message.

MARKUS:  
[Quietly.]  
I haven’t read them, of course, but I can guess what they say. Especially the ones from Isak.

EVEN:  
[Eyes still on the phone.]  
Yeah?

MARKUS:  
[Moves closer.]  
They say that he’s worried. That he misses you. That he wishes you were home with him.

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
Can I bring him in?

EVEN looks up at MARKUS and a tear slips down his cheek. He nods.

EVEN:  
Okay.

MARKUS:  
[Smiles.]  
Okay?

EVEN:  
[Tentative smile.]  
Yeah.

MARKUS grins and walks quickly to the door, opening it and sticking his head out.

MARKUS:  
[Calling into the hall.]  
Isak?

MARKUS swings the door wide and ISAK steps into the room.

His hands are shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He stops short when he sees EVEN and his face crumples.

EVEN quickly closes the distance between them and pulls ISAK into his arms.

ISAK hugs him tightly, his face buried in EVEN’s neck. We can hear his sobs as EVEN soothes him.

MARKUS:  
I’ll, uh, give you some time.

He leaves the room.

ISAK:  
[Speaking into EVEN’s skin.]  
Fuck.

EVEN:  
[His voice cracking.]  
I’m so sorry.

ISAK:  
[Pulls back to look at him.]  
That’s the last apology I want to hear out of your mouth for the rest of the year. _Faen_ , Even…

ISAK presses his face back into EVEN’s neck.

ISAK:  
Just…hold me for a bit while I get my shit together.

EVEN:  
[Holding ISAK tight, rocking him a little.]  
Anytime.

They stay this way for a minute before ISAK pulls away and wipes at his face.

ISAK:  
[Annoyed.]  
I was never a cryer before I met you.

EVEN:  
I’m so-

ISAK glares at him.

A grin twists EVEN’s mouth to the side.

ISAK looks around the room.

ISAK:  
A bigger bed and some drawings on the wall, and this wouldn’t be much different than our place.  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
Is this your way of telling me we need to move in here?

EVEN:  
[Snorts with relief.]  
[Smiling softly at ISAK.]  
I love you.

ISAK:  
[Grins.]  
I know.  
[The grin slides away.]  
Why did you come here?

EVEN moves close and takes ISAK’s hand, twining their fingers.

EVEN:  
[Eyes on their hands.]  
I keep hurting you. Everyone.

ISAK:  
[Laughs, incredulous.]  
So you checked yourself into a mental hospital?

Isak frames EVEN’s face with his hands.

EVEN keeps his gaze lowered.

ISAK:  
You’re not having an episode.

EVEN:  
[Looks at ISAK.]  
No. How do you know?

ISAK:  
[Soft roll of his eyes.]  
I do know _some_ things. I know the signs to look for, now. You haven’t been, like, super hyper or super low. You’ve been down, but I understand why now.  
[Sadness fills his eyes.]  
[Reaches up to run a hand through EVEN’s hair.]  
Markus wants us to talk, us three, about…him.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
I know.

ISAK:  
[Studying EVEN.]  
You really don’t see it.

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
You do, though.

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
I wanted to hurt him, Even. Like… _really_ hurt him.

EVEN:  
I know.

ISAK:  
[Sharp shake of his head.]  
No. You don’t. If you guys hadn’t pulled me off of him…  
[Fiercely.]  
I won’t let him fucking _near_ you again.

EVEN:  
[Sad smile.]  
I know.

EVEN slides his hands across ISAK’s shoulders and down his arms to take his hands.

They look into each other’s eyes, something silent passing between them.

EVEN:  
[Ducking his eyes.]  
Issy…You know how families can be…complicated?

ISAK:  
Uhhhh, _ja_. Can’t get much more complicated than mine.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at ISAK.]  
I’ve never talked to you about my dad.

ISAK:  
[Surprised.]  
No. I’ve always wondered, but…it…seemed like a touchy subject.

EVEN:  
Come sit.

They walk to the bed and EVEN sits down, scooting back until his back is against the headboard.

ISAK sits in front of him, facing EVEN. They both cross their legs.

EVEN reaches for ISAK’s hands.

EVEN meets ISAK’s gaze but says nothing, hesitant.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Evy… I can handle anything, remember?

EVEN:  
[Small smile.]  
I know.  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
When I was about…8 years old, my dad he… He started to act strangely. I don’t remember much of it, except that he stopped being the father I’d always known. I worshiped him. You know?

ISAK nods, his brow furrowed.

EVEN:  
[Exhales.]  
And…well… I’ll just say that it was tough, really tough, for about a year. Until…he, uh…

ISAK squeezes EVEN’s hands.

EVEN gives him a grateful smile.

EVEN:  
My dad promised to take me to the Vinterpark for my 9th birthday. It was something we did every year, and often around Christmas too. That year, though, he insisted we go. Like…it was his mission. We _had_ to go. It was…odd.  
[Thinking.]  
I remember it was a Sunday. Cold. We were supposed to pick up my mom and go for the day. She was at my grandmother’s, I don’t remember why. But we were going to pick her up. Only…we didn’t. Once we got in the car and started driving, pappa, he…

EVEN swallows hard, his eyelids fluttering.

ISAK:  
Take your time.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
[Clearing his throat.]  
Pappa, he…drove erratically. We left the city and I remember being on the highway. I don’t know where we were headed. He was ranting about someone trying to get us. Stop us from doing _something_. I don’t know what. I remember asking him _what about mamma? When are we getting mamma?_ But it was like he didn’t hear me.  
[Looking toward the window.]  
He drove faster and faster. It was snowing, and we skidded around a few corners.  
[Voice soft.]  
I was so scared.

ISAK releases EVEN’s hands and moves up on the bed, sitting next to him and putting his arm around EVEN’s back, the other hand on his knee.

EVEN:  
[Leaning into ISAK.]  
A psychotic break. That’s what it was.  
He drove so fast the police chased us. So fast we nearly wiped out a few times before we finally did.

ISAK:  
You crashed?

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
Oh, wow.

ISAK leans back to look EVEN over, as if looking for injuries.

EVEN:  
[Smiling at him.]  
I’m okay. I wasn’t hurt, not really.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
And your dad?

EVEN:  
[Stares into ISAK’s eyes for a long while before speaking.]  
He’s here, Issy.

ISAK frowns, confused.

EVEN:  
Physically, his injuries were minor. Considering. But his mind…

ISAK’s eyes widen.

ISAK:  
He’s… _here?_

EVEN:  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
[Exhaling a harsh breath.]  
Evy… Jesus christ.

EVEN:  
[Speaking quickly.]  
I know I should have told you sooner, I just… I couldn’t, Isak. I couldn’t. He’s…

ISAK:  
Is he bipolar too? Is that why you are?  
[EVEN looks at him, surprised.]  
What? I did a ton of research, you know. I’m always looking for more info on how to help you.

EVEN’s eyelids flutter. He leans in and plants a hard, quick kiss on ISAK’s lips.

EVEN:  
I don’t deserve you.

ISAK:  
Bullshit. We deserve each other.

EVEN:  
[Looking at ISAK with disbelief.]  
You…you amaze me sometimes.

ISAK shrugs, smiling.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
[Ducks his eyes.]  
I remember the first time I saw you. _Really_ saw you, I mean.  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
In the cantina. You were talking to Sana and Vilde about Kosegruppa.

EVEN:  
[Soft laugh.]  
I remember. I looked up and caught you staring at me.  
[Attempts a wink.]  
Finally.

ISAK:  
[Smiles briefly.]  
Yeah.  
[His gaze drifts.]  
You were…well, you were _hot._ But…  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
That’s not what it was. I heard you before I saw you.

EVEN:  
Heard me?

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
You laughed.

EVEN’s lips part.

ISAK stares at them, then at EVEN’s eyes. He searches his face and shrugs.

ISAK:  
I heard you laugh and I looked over and that’s when I saw you. You were smiling. You’re, like, hot all the time, but you’re…gorgeous when you smile.  
[His gaze intensifies as he looks at EVEN.]  
You seemed so happy. Like you didn’t have anything to worry about. You…you looked like someone who laughed all the time, and I wanted to hear you laugh again. I wanted to be the person to make you laugh.  
[Grins, blushing.]  
Then you looked at me, and I wanted to be the guy who made you…do other stuff.

EVEN:  
[Smiling.]  
Wow.

ISAK:  
What?

EVEN:  
[Nuzzling his nose against ISAK’s.]  
Nothing, just…wow.

ISAK:  
[Smiles.]  
Where is he? Your pappa. Can I meet him?

EVEN:

He’s in another wing, but yeah. I’d love for you to meet him. I’ve told him all about you.

[Studies ISAK.]  
You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you before. Why aren’t you mad?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs, his eyes down.]  
Even…I accepted a long time ago that there were things you hadn’t told me. Weren’t telling me. At first, it pissed me off. I can’t lie about that.

EVEN:  
You’re a horrible liar anyway.

ISAK:  
[Pretends to scoff.]  
Am not. Anyway, yeah. I just…I guess I hoped you’d tell me when you were ready.

EVEN:  
I’m ready.

ISAK:  
Good.

They share quiet smiles.

EVEN:  
[Getting off the bed.]  
[Reaching for ISAK’s hand.]  
Come meet my pappa.

ISAK:  
[Standing up.]  
Okay. And then we’re going home. Right?

EVEN:  
How do you do that?

ISAK:  
What?

EVEN:  
Accept me.

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
That's what love does, Even. Accepts. Forgives.  
It's what love does.


	2. Appointment




	3. Hold Fast

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE NINE

CLIP TWO: “HOLD FAST”

AIR DATE: 15 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – OFFICE OF DR. MARKUS SVINDAL - - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Søndag, 17:10**

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he and ISAK sit side-by-side on a small sofa. 

EVEN stares down at his hand, which rests under ISAK’s.

SOUND – A noticeable silence: the buzz of a lamp, the ticking of the wall clock, fingernails scratching against denim, and a rhythmic thumping we don’t immediately recognize.

CAMERA – Shot is of ANJA and GEIR NÆSHEIM sitting on an adjacent loveseat. ANJA’s clearly anxious. Her leg bounces nervously, something we’ve seen EVEN do often.

GEIR reaches over and places his hand over her hand that rests on the bouncing knee.

ANJA’s knee stops moving and she turns to him with a grateful smile.

SOUND: Silence.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face. He’s chewing his bottom lip, which is red and chapped.

EVEN:  
I… I don’t understand. Why didn’t I _remember_ any of this before?

CAMERA – Wide-shot of ISAK and EVEN.

ISAK murmurs something to EVEN that we can’t hear, and EVEN nods, his eyes downcast.

MARKUS:  
[His voice soothing.]  
It’s actually quite common, Even. It’s common. Your…mind protected you from what happened.

CAMERA: Shot is of EVEN, looks up at the sound of MARKUS’ voice.

EVEN:  
I don’t know what to say. I’m… I didn’t mean to lie to you.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN, ISAK, MARKUS, ANJA and GEIR.

ANJA:  
[Softly.]  
It wasn’t a lie, sweetheart.

MARKUS:  
No, it wasn’t a lie. It was…your mind’s way of protecting itself. They’re called repressed memories.

EVEN:  
[Confused.]  
But… Why do I remember some things and not others?

MARKUS:  
Conditioning. And, again, self-preservation.  
[Sighs and swallows, his voice softening.]  
This went on for years, Even. Years. And your mind used its only weapon against the trauma. It…edited out the bad scenes and kept only the good ones.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN. He nods to himself and then looks up to address someone off-camera.

EVEN:  
Where do you want me to start?

CAMERA – Shot is of OFFICER STROHM, who stands by the window, away from the group. She’s out of uniform, dressed in a shin length skirt and a soft sweater. Her dark hair is down, brushing her shoulders. She has a kind face.

OFFICER STROHM:  
What is the current nature of your relationship with Mr. Matberg?

CAMERA – Wide-shot of the room. EVEN and the OFFICER are in profile.

EVEN:  
We’re…we _were_ friends. Now, I…  
[He shakes his head.]

OFFICER STROHM:  
_Just_ friends?

EVEN nods.

OFFICER STROHM makes a note in the pad she holds in her hand. She walks toward the group and takes a seat next to MARKUS.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
[Hesitant.]  
Where is he now?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Eyes EVEN closely.]  
He’s in the middle of a 72-hour hold. We aren’t sure whether he… Whether his intent was to harm himself or not, so… We thought we’d err on the side of caution.

EVEN nods.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[To EVEN.]  
He has…rather strong feelings for you.

GEIR:  
Meaning?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Addressing GEIR.]  
He seems…fixated on Even. Very much so.  
[Looks at EVEN, her expression sad.]  
Now I understand why.

EVEN:  
[Swallows.]  
I… Tomas and I have been friends for a really long time. We…  
[He swallows again, shaking a little.]

ISAK switches the hand resting on EVEN’s, twining their fingers, and puts his arm around EVEN’s shoulders.

EVEN takes a quick breath and nods to himself.

EVEN:  
[Eyes down.]  
I’m… I think I’m a little confused about…what’s…happened.

MARKUS:  
That’s okay, Even. I’m here to help you through that.

ANJA:  
We all are.

MARKUS:  
Yes, we all are. But only if you want to. If you’re ready. Just because there’s a case pending, regarding Tomas, doesn’t mean you need to do this right this very moment. You can stop this any time.

EVEN nods.

OFFICER STROHM leans forward in her chair. 

OFFICER STROHM:  
Even… I work with a special division, a unit that handles…cases like yours.

EVEN:  
[His gaze snaps up to hers.]  
Like mine?

OFFICER STROHM:  
Yes.  
[She looks at MARKUS and they have a silent exchange.]  
[He nods at her.]  
Children and teens…victims of…sexual abuse.

EVEN's hand tightens on ISAK’s.

ISAK’s jaw clenches, his face reddening.

ANJA’s hand goes to her forehead and she makes a pitiful sound.

GEIR’s chin drops to his chest. He exhales a heavy breath.

MARKUS:  
[Assessing the distress in the room.]  
I know this is hard.  
[To EVEN.]  
We can stop-

EVEN:  
No.  
[He takes a breath.]  
No, I want…I want to know what’s happened to me. I feel like…everyone can see the director’s cut and I’m stuck watching the TV version.  
[Chuckles to himself without mirth.]  
[Looks up at MARKUS, then at the OFFICER.]  
I want to fill these holes in my…memories. Tomas… He was the only person that listened to me. The only person that understood me.

ANJA makes a choked sound.

EVEN:  
[To ANJA.]  
Mamma, you were…fantastic, but you were grieving too. You couldn’t meet me on my level.

MARKUS:  
But Tomas did?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
He was there for me. He was my…safe place.

GEIR:  
[Muttering.]  
Fuck.

EVEN looks at him, and then down at his and ISAK’s hands.

EVEN:.  
[To OFFICER STROHM.]  
I know he has feelings for me, or thinks he does, but obsessed? Why did he go to Nissen? Why the hell did he have a _knife_?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Hesitates.]  
He…he _says_ he didn’t, that the knife wasn’t his but Isak’s.

EVEN and ISAK erupt.

ISAK:  
[Outraged.]  
What?

EVEN:  
That’s bullshit!

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Raising her voice.]  
Boys, calm down.  
[They quiet a little.]  
Calm down. No one believes what he’s saying.

GEIR:  
[His voice icy.]  
What _exactly_ is he saying?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Watching ISAK as she speaks.]  
That he went to the school to talk to Isak. That Isak attacked him, unprovoked. That Isak had the knife on him.

ISAK scoffs, cursing under his breath.

EVEN:  
[Raising his voice.]  
But that’s…that’s just not true.

MARKUS:  
Calm down.

EVEN:  
Sorry, but…fuck!

OFFICER STROHM:  
We know, Even. He’s lying. There are at least a dozen cellphone videos of what happened. We’re just trying to understand _why_ he’s lying, whether he believes it or not. We need to know what he was planning. Was he there to hurt Isak? Was he there to hurt himself? Was he there to set Isak up?

ISAK:  
[Frowning.]  
Set me up?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[To ISAK.]  
You have a bit of reputation. Quite a few students mentioned your temper. If Tomas was aware of that, he may have planned to use it against you.

ISAK:  
[Eyes wide.]  
I have a reputation?

OFFICER STROHM:  
You were seen arguing on the street with a passerby at the school this spring. And there was…  
[Checks her notes.]  
An altercation outside a karaoke bar in Korsgata? Before that, you were rumoured to have been involved in a gang fight.

EVEN:  
[Surprised.]  
Isak?  
[Turns to Isak.]  
Issy?

ISAK:  
[Hedging, but indignant.]  
That’s…that’s not...  
[To EVEN.]  
Some Yakuza guys jumped Jonas. William, Chris Schistad and I just…you know, wanted to get back at them. There was a fight, but…

OFFICER STROHM:  
And during this fight, your friend…  
[Flips through her notepad.]  
William Magnusson assaulted another man with a bottle, smashing it over his head. He was charged for the crime.

EVEN:  
[Surprised.]  
What?

ISAK:  
[Winces.]  
Yeah. That…that was bad, but it wasn’t me! I didn’t even really fight.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Her voice calm.]  
My point is, I think Tomas has been gathering information on you, Isak. To use against you.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
He said he’d been watching him.

ISAK:  
[To EVEN.]  
What?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Writing it down.]  
When did he tell you this?

EVEN:  
On Friday. He said…he said Isak wasn’t good enough for me.  
[ISAK makes a disgusted noise and EVEN leans into him.]  
He said he’d been watching him, and he wasn’t good enough for me.

OFFICER STROHM:  
This is good to know. Did he say anything else about Isak?

EVEN:  
[Thinking.]  
[Shaking his head.]  
Not specifically, no. Not on Friday, anyway.

MARKUS:  
Any other time?

EVEN:  
I…can’t think of anything, nothing like that anyway. He’s been hinting at it, but that’s the first time I heard him say it so…plainly.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Carefully, her voice softening.]  
Has he recently expressed a desire to be with you? Romantically or sexually?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
[Incredulous.]  
Recently?

EVEN:  
[Sheepish.]  
Yeah. It started out as jokes, but...it kinda came to a head last week.

OFFICER STROHM:  
How?

EVEN:  
[Glances at ISAK and then down.]  
He’d been texting with a friend of ours, Magnus.

OFFICER STROHM:  
Fossbakken?

ISAK:  
Yeah.

OFFICER STROHM:  
I spoke with him at length, and he had a lot to say.

EVEN:  
Did he show you the texts?

OFFICER STROHM:  
Yes. Disturbing.

GEIR:  
I’d like to see those.

EVEN:  
Magnus would give them to me if I asked.

OFFICER STROHM:  
We have copies, but yes. Ask him. I’m legally only permitted to share them with Dr. Svindal.

MARKUS:  
[To OFFICER STROHM.]  
Please, call me Markus.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Surprised.]  
Okay, thank you. I’m Marthe.  
[Smiles at MARKUS.]  
[To EVEN.]  
I need to ask you a few more questions. Okay?

EVEN nods.

MARTHE:  
You said you and Tomas were friends. Was it ever more than that? I know you dated his sister, but did you and Tomas ever…?

EVEN:  
[Bites his lip, his gaze darting over to his mother and back to MARKUS.]  
No, but, we used…do stuff together. Even when I was…older. Last year, he came home from London and tried to...

MARKUS:  
[His voice low.]  
Remember, you can stop anytime.

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
[Whispers to EVEN.]  
I’m here, baby. It’s okay.

EVEN:  
[Groans.]  
I feel like...I've lost the narrative in my own fucking life.  
[Takes a deep breath and seems to zone out, staring down at his hand in ISAK's.]  
There's a boy, twelve years old. His father…is gone. His mother has remarried and the family moves to a new neighbourhood. Big trees. Bigger houses. The boy knows no one there. He's very lonely…  
[His eyes lose focus as he speaks.]  
Very sad, he's…  
[Brightens a little.]  
And then one day, he meets another boy. Older. Tomas. He likes Tomas a lot, follows him around.  Tomas has a sister, Sonja, the same age as the boy, and he likes her too. They become friends.

EVEN’s gaze drifts up to the window and his expression darkens.

CAMERA – Room is now in soft focus, dreamlike as EVEN recounts the details.

SOUND – We hear faint echoes of a child’s laugh.

EVEN:  
[Still narrating.]  
One day, the boy realizes he's…attracted to other boys. The same way he’s always been to girls. This is…  
[He tilts his head, quirking an eyebrow.]  
New. And when Tomas catches him _watching_ him…

EVEN snaps back to our reality. He blinks and looks at MARKUS.

EVEN:  
[To MARKUS.]  
He should have sent me away.

MARKUS:  
Yes, Even. He should have.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Why didn’t he?  
[Looks at MARTHE.]  
Why did he…let me…see? Why did he do those things…to me?

 

ANJA gets up and crosses over to EVEN, sitting on the arm of the sofa and kissing the top of his head. She’s crying.

GEIR’s fingers dig into his thighs. He practically shaking with rage.

EVEN:  
[Blinking.]  
He…Tomas, he…  
[A croaked sound escapes his throat.]  
He…

Eyes wide, EVEN looks at MARKUS.

EVEN:  
[Voice breaking.]  
How could I have forgotten?

ISAK goes up onto his knees to wrap his arms around EVEN. His face is buried in the curve of EVEN’s neck, as if he can shield him from the memories.

ANJA grabs EVEN’s free hand.

ANJA:  
_Faen_ , I was I so blind.

EVEN:  
[Turning to her, shaking his head.]  
No, mamma. Don’t do that. It wasn’t your fault.

MARTHE:  
It wasn’t your fault either, Even.

EVEN:  
I…  
[Nods repeatedly, as if trying to convince himself.]  
I know.

MARTHE:  
[Closes her notepad.]  
I don’t need anything more from you right now.  
[Leans across the table and places a hand on EVEN’s knee.]  
Thank you for sharing your story with me, I know this is _so_ hard for you.  
[She looks around at the group.]  
You are surrounded by people who love you, and they’ll help you through this. And I will too, as much as I can.

EVEN:  
What happens now?

MARTHE:  
[To ISAK.]  
Don’t worry too much. The fact that he didn’t fight back doesn’t look good, but he brought the knife. And lied about it. Worse, he brought a lethal weapon to a school, whatever his intent was, he’s in a lot of trouble.

GEIR:  
Will he be brought up on charges for that?

MARTHE:  
[To GEIR.]  
I believe so. I’ll keep you posted, of course.  
[To EVEN.]  
Your history with him clears up a lot of what I’ve gathered in this case. I believe Tomas is a sexual predator. Why he fixated on you, I don’t know, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t other boys. Or girls.

EVEN:  
[Eyes wide.]  
Sonja...

ISAK takes his seat next to EVEN, his expression full of concern as he looks at MARTHE.

MARTHE:  
I’ll speak to her next.

EVEN:  
Can I talk to her first?

ANJA:  
[To herself]  
Poor girl…

MARKUS:  
We don’t know that he did anything to her, Anja.  
[To EVEN.]  
Bring her here.

EVEN:  
[Hopeful.]  
Really?

MARKUS:  
We already have a rapport. It’s not going to be easy, but it might make it easier. He’s her brother. She likely won’t want to believe any of this.

EVEN:  
[His eyes close.]  
Fuck.  
[Lets out a heavy breath.]  
[Looks at MARKUS.]  
Right. Okay, yeah. Thanks.

MARKUS nods.

MARTHE:  
[Stands.]  
I should go.

GEIR:  
[Snaps]  
That’s it?

All eyes turn to him.

MARTHE:  
[To GEIR.]  
I have more than enough to work with.

GEIR:  
[Rises to his feet.]  
And what does that mean? Will this _drittsekk_  pay for what he did to my son?

MARTHE:  
[Straightens.]  
We have some work to do, piecing everything together, but yes.  
[Nods sharply.]  
He will pay.

GEIR:  
[Growling.]  
That…fucking…piece of _shit._  He was in our _house_!  
[Spins away from the group and goes to the window, leaning heavily on the sill.]  
How did I not see? Why…? How…?

GEIR goes quiet, his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

EVEN gets up and goes over to him.

CAMERA – Close shot of EVEN and GEIR.

EVEN places a hand on GEIR’s back.

GEIR turns and pulls EVEN into a fierce hug.

GEIR:  
[His voice rough.]  
I’m not your father, Even. I knew I could never replace him, and I didn’t want to. But I _did_ want to be the man who raised you. Looked out for you. Protected you….and…I failed. I failed.

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
No…don’t say that. You didn’t fail me. You’ve never failed me. You’ve been there for me, even when I didn’t think I needed you.  
[Leans back to look at GEIR.]  
I’m okay.

CAMERA – Close shot of GEIR and EVEN.

EVEN:  
[Fiercely.]  
I’m okay, pappa Geir.  
[Softer.]  
I’m alive because of you. If you hadn’t...found me last year, when I... I wouldn’t even be here. I wouldn’t have met Isak. I wouldn’t be in school, pursuing my dreams. I wouldn’t be here to even  _have_ dreams. I’d be…gone, were it not for you. So…  
[Gives him a watery smile.]  
I know I’m a pain in the ass sometimes, but…I’m happy you came into our lives. I am.  
[Softer.]  
I do love you.

GEIR smiles through a sob and hugs EVEN again.

ANJA crosses over to them and puts her arms around them.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN as he lifts his head and meets ISAK’s eyes.

CAMERA - Close-up of ISAK as he exhales a shaky breath and smiles.

CAMERA - Close-up of EVEN as he returns the smile and closes his eyes.

SOUND - There is silence, save for the smooth, steady thump-thump-thump of EVEN's heartbeat loud in our ears.

CUT TO BLACK.


	4. Sunny




	5. Grenser

SKAM

SESONG FIVE

EPISODE NINE

CLIP THREE: “GRENSER”

AIR DATE: 16 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Mandag, 13:53**

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - MID-DAY

CAMERA – Shot is the interior view of the apartment’s front door. To the left of the door is a vertical coat stand, covered in jacket and hoodies. On the wall to the right, there’s set of hooks filled with snapbacks.

SOUND: A key turning in a lock.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of the door as EVEN enters wearing his denim jacket over a maroon hoodie. He looks exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’s back as he slowly removes his outer layers, hanging them on the rack, and toes out of his shoes. His shoulders sag, and we can see the weight of recent events on him.

He stops.

CAMERA – Profile view of EVEN as he closes his eyes and just absorbs the quiet. We can see how much he needs this. EVEN opens his eyes and frowns.

SOUND – MUSIC [Ingenting blir det samme men samme for meg by Cezinando ] plays faintly in the near distance.

CAMERA – Wide profile view of EVEN. He reaches out and fingers a jacket hanging on the rack, then looks down at the floor.

CAMERA – Shot of a pile of shoes.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN as he turns to face us/the main living space.

Moving slowly, a frown on his face, EVEN walks toward us.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN in the doorway between the hall and the main living space. His frown dissolves, replaced by a look of disbelief that is quickly followed by relief. We see his breath hitch and watch his eyes glaze over.

SOUND – MUSIC [Particles (Piano Version) by Nothing But Thieves ] plays on a radio.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN as he walks toward the bed where ISAK is asleep, dressed in a navy t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

CAMERA – Shot across the bed to where EVEN crouches down next to it to look at ISAK, a loving expression on his face.

CAMERA – Shot is over EVEN’s shoulder. He reaches out and smoothes a fingertip over one of ISAK’s eyebrows.

ISAK frowns in his sleep and smacks his lips.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN. His smile is soft as he looks at ISAK.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN and ISAK in profile.

EVEN runs a fingertip over ISAK’s lips.

ISAK starts, his eyes blinking open. They quickly focus on EVEN and widen.

ISAK:  
[His voice rough from sleep.]  
Halla.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
Halla.

EVEN continues to trace his fingertip over different parts of ISAK’s face. Over his eyebrows, down the slope of his nose, across his cheekbone.

ISAK stays quiet, blinking up at him. His gaze roams over EVEN’s face, and we can see ISAK studying him.

EVEN:  
[Runs his hand over ISAK’s hair.]  
What are you doing home?

ISAK reaches for EVEN and pulls him onto the bed, scooting back to make room. He settles onto his back.

EVEN moves directly into his arms, settling his head in the crook of ISAK’s shoulder, their faces close.

ISAK kisses EVEN’s forehead.

EVEN sighs.

ISAK:  
Better?

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Better.

ISAK:  
I came home because I couldn’t stand sitting in class while you were…going through all of that stuff again today. I wish I could have come with you.  
[Quickly.]  
I get why I couldn’t.  
[Softer.]  
But I had to be here when you got home. I just…had to.

ISAK searches EVEN’s eyes.

EVEN:  
[His voice thick.]  
Thank you.

ISAK:  
[Sorrow fills his gaze.]  
How is she?

EVEN:  
[Takes a deep, shaky breath, his gaze drifting.]  
She’s…a wreck. Confused, angry… Confused.  
[He shrugs one shoulder and meets ISAK’s gaze.]  
I can’t help but feel guilty.

ISAK:  
[Warning.]  
Even…

EVEN:  
[His eyes close and he swallows, nodding.]  
I know.  
[Opens his eyes to look at ISAK.]  
It’s just…if I hadn’t ever met them, maybe…

ISAK:  
[His voice firm, but caring.]  
Evy, stop.

EVEN nods.

ISAK tightens his hold on EVEN.

EVEN ducks his head under ISAK’s chin. He takes a few deep breaths, clearly soaking in ISAK’s presence.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Will Sonja be okay?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Eventually. Next to you, Sunny is the strongest person I know.

ISAK:  
[Cranes his neck to look at EVEN.]  
Me? Strong.

EVEN:  
[Meets ISAK’s eyes.]  
Isak…you’re my rock. Look at _everything_ you’ve had to deal with, everything I’ve put you through. Your parents. You…  
[He shakes his head.]  
Yes, you’re strong. So damn strong. And Sonja, she’ll be okay.  
[Thinks.]  
She’s more angry than anything else, I think. At least for now. I think it hasn’t hit her yet. It was a good idea, though, to be with Markus when I told her…everything.

ISAK:  
[His brows rise.]  
Did you? Tell her everything?

EVEN:  
[His gaze lowers to ISAK’s chest.]  
I told her…as much as she needed to know. Part of me expected her to blame me, but she didn’t. Not for a second. I'm just so...relieved he never...  
[He swallows.]  
With her.  
[Meets ISAK's gaze.]  
[Barely above a whisper.]  
I think I actually saw her heart break, Issy. She and Tommy butt heads a lot, but he’s her big brother. You know? He’s her only brother, her only sibling. I can’t…I can’t even imagine what she’s feeling right now.

ISAK:  
Maybe she should see someone. A shrink, I mean.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah, Markus offered. She said she’d think about it.

ISAK:  
I hope she does.

EVEN:  
Me too. And I told her if she ever needs to talk about it, I could...

ISAK:  
[Carefully.]  
Even, I don’t know…I mean… Maybe that’s not a good idea.

EVEN:  
[Sad smile.]  
That’s what Markus said.  
[Leans in and brushes his nose along ISAK’s.]  
Maybe you have a future in psychiatry.

ISAK:  
[Nuzzles back.]  
Maybe.

EVEN leans back to look at ISAK. He’s quiet for a moment or two.

EVEN:  
Thank you for ditching school for me, but won’t this mess with your ten percent?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
Don’t worry about that. They pulled me into the office today to talk about the ‘fight’ on Friday.

EVEN:  
[Eyes widening.]  
Issy, don’t screw up school for me.

ISAK:  
[Frowns.]  
Don’t. Worry.  
[Leans in and plants a soft kiss on EVEN’s cheek.]  
I thought I was in trouble, but Officer Strohm must have talked to them. They mostly asked if I was okay. And I am. Trust me.

EVEN:  
[Inhales a shaky breath.]  
I do… I do, Isak. I do.

ISAK’s eyes dart from EVEN’s down to his mouth and back.

ISAK:  
Can I kiss you?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Of course, why are you even asking?

ISAK:  
[Lowers his gaze.]  
I don’t… I mean, I never want to-

EVEN:  
[Leans back, his voice stronger.]  
Isak. Stop. Don’t do that. Please…  
[His mouth hangs open in disbelief.]  
Why would you _ever_ think…?

ISAK:  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
[Suddenly apprehensive.]  
I… I was reading about… A-a-and I know it can be traumatic, sex. Or anything that’s...physical…for…

EVEN:  
[His gaze softens and he stares at ISAK in wonder.]  
Fuck…Isak.

EVEN cups ISAK’s cheek and leans in to kiss him deeply.

ISAK startles at first but soon responds to the kiss, melting into it.

They remain connected for a long moment before EVEN pulls back, a grateful smile on his face.

EVEN:  
Baby, what you and I have…what we are…is _light years_ away from what happened to me. Light years. Us?  
[He brushes a thumb over ISAK’s bottom lip.]  
We’re untouchable. Nothing can taint us. Not…that. Not anyone.  
[Looks deeply into ISAK’s eyes.]  
I am okay, Issy. I’m okay. Well not completely, not yet, but I will be because I have my parents, and I have Markus, and our friends, and you. I have you, Isak.

ISAK:  
[Nodding.]  
Always.

EVEN:  
[Sighs with relief.]  
Always.  
[His gaze locks on ISAK’s mouth.]  
So…kiss me.  
[Meets ISAK’s gaze, his own dark.]  
[His grins slips away, morphing into an expression of abject need.]  
Please…baby…  
[His voice a hoarse whisper.]  
Please kiss me.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN over ISAK’s shoulder as ISAK slowly leans in to do just that.

EVEN keeps his eyes open for a breath then closes them, losing himself in the kiss.

CUT TO BLACK


	6. Hva Skjedde?




	7. Ally




	8. Campus Security

From: Even Bech Næsheim [EvenBN@student.media.uio.no]  
Sent: Tirsdag, 17 Oktober, 2017 18:59  
To: Elise Steinar [e.steiner@admin.uio.no]  
Subject: re: Investigation

Dear Elise,

Thank you for your concern. It is a relief to know that he won’t be on campus when I return, which I plan to do very soon.

I appreciate everything the faculty and staff has done for me.

All the best,  
Even

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

From: Elise Steinar [e.steiner@admin.uio.no]  
Sent: Tirsdag, 17 Oktober, 2017 18:44  
To: Even Bech Næsheim [EvenBN@student.media.uio.no]  
Subject: Investigation

Dear Even,

I hope this email finds you well.

Regarding the off-campus incident that occurred on Friday, 13 Oktober, I spoke with an Officer Strohm, and she relayed some of the details. Pending investigation into the events at your former school, Tomas Matberg has been placed on academic suspension and banned from the UiO campus.

I’m sorry such a thing occurred to you. Please know that the faculty and staff at UiO will do what it can to ensure your well-being on campus. Your education should be your only priority, not worrying about your safety.

Your academic advisor has apprised your professors of the situation. We all understand if you want to take a leave of absence, but hope that you won’t let this unfortunate event sway you from your studies.

Feel free to get in touch if you have any questions.

Best,  
Elise Steiner  
Senior Adviser  
UiO


	9. Our Best

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE NINE

CLIP FOUR: “OUR BEST”

AIR DATE: 18 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag, 11:28**

INTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATE - - LATE MORNING 

SOUND – MUSIC [Rolling by Calvin Harris ft. Future and Khalid] plays in the background.

CAMERA – Wide-shot EVEN and BIRGIT behind the counter at the coffee shop.

BIRGIT is ringing up a customer, a woman in her late-twenties with red hair and a bubbly personality.

EVEN is preparing a cappucino.

EVEN and BIRGIT chat to each other during the transaction, including the customer in the conversation. All smiles.

The customer leaves.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and BIRGIT.

BIRGIT leans one hip against the counter as she watches EVEN tidy up. She’s smiling to herself, but we can see the concern in her eyes.

BIRGIT:  
You really didn’t need to come in today.

EVEN:  
[Glances up before returning to his work.]  
I wanted to. I felt bad about bailing on you these last few days.

BIRGIT:  
Even…

EVEN stops but doesn’t look up right away. He takes a breath and then turns to face her.

BIRGIT:  
[Moves closer, lowering her voice.]  
You’ve been through a lot. Without you even telling me everything that went down, I can see it’s taken a lot out of you. It’s okay to take some time to yourself.

EVEN:  
[Looks away.]  
[Halfheartedly wiping the counter.]  
I can’t just sit home all day, though.

BIRGIT:  
Not ready to go back to classes yet?

EVEN:  
No, I need…  
[Sighs, a little exasperated.]  
I honestly don’t know what I need, but I’m not ready to go back to campus.  
I can’t go to Mom and Geir’s, ‘cause she hovers.  
[Grins up at her.]  
Kinda like you are right now.

BIRGIT:  
[Straightens and turns away with the sudden urge to inspect the pastry case.]  
No idea what you’re talking about.

EVEN grins and moves closer, nudging her with his shoulder.

EVEN:  
Thanks.

BIRGIT:  
[Still inspecting.]  
For?

EVEN:  
[Cranes his neck, leaning down until he obscures her view.]  
For being a good friend. You barely know me.

BIRGIT turns to EVEN.

EVEN stands up straight.

BIRGIT:  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
I told you, I like you, Even. You’re like…the little brother I never wanted.

BIRGIT winks.

EVEN:  
[Barking out a laugh.]  
[Gapes at her, grinning.]  
Who you calling little, Minnie Mouse?

BIRGIT throws a towel at him, laughing.

SOUND: [Off-camera.] The door chimes.

CAMERA: Shot is of the entrance as ELIAS enters. He spots EVEN right away and his step falters.

CAMERA: Shot is of EVEN as he continues to tease BIRGIT. His head turns and he sees ELIAS. His movements slow and the smile slides off his face.

BIRGIT, sensing tension, sobers and turns to ELIAS as he approaches the counter.

BIRGIT:  
[A little hostile.]  
May I help you?

EVEN:  
[Putting a gentle hand on BRIGIT’s elbow.]  
It’s okay, he’s a friend.

BIRGIT:  
[Her scowl vanishing.]  
Oh.  
[She smiles at ELIAS.]  
Sorry.

ELIAS:  
[Shy smile.]  
No worries.  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
I’m glad someone’s looking out for my bro, here.

An uncomfortable silence falls on the café, the only sound being the radio softly playing in the background.

SOUND – MUSIC [We Don’t Deserve Love by Arcade Fire ]

BIRGIT:  
[Looking back and forth between the pair.]  
[Checks her watch.]  
Even, why don’t you take a break? We’re pretty dead right now anyway.

EVEN:  
[Looks at her, surprised.]  
Yeah? Thanks.  
[To ELIAS.]  
You, uh…you want anything?

ELIAS:  
Nah. Well, maybe a bottle of water?

EVEN nods and reaches into the case to grab one. He walks around the counter toward the café’s seating area and gestures for ELIAS to follow.

They move to a table in the corner of the room and EVEN sits, placing the water on the table in front of ELIAS, who sits across from him.

ELIAS:  
[Setting his backpack on the floor at his feet.]  
Thanks.

EVEN:  
Sure.

Another awkward silence descends.

EVEN:  
[Forced brightness.]  
So… What brings you by?

ELIAS:  
[Laughs to himself.]  
_What brings me by._ Really, Even?

EVEN:  
[His smile dissolving.]  
Right.  
[Swallows hard.]  
Look, E…

ELIAS:  
[Suddenly reaches across the table and grabs EVEN’s hand.]  
[His voice cracking.]  
Even…

EVEN stops, his eyes wide as realization dawns. He gets up and moves to the chair next to ELIAS. EVEN puts his arm across ELIAS’ shoulder and leans in close.

EVEN:  
[A rough whisper.]  
I’m okay.

ELIAS:  
[Leans back to look at EVEN, suspicious.]  
Are you? Really?

EVEN:  
[Squeezing ELIAS’ shoulder.]  
[Small smile.]  
I will be. Promise.

ELIAS:  
[Looks down at the table, nodding.]  
I kinda wish I’d been there.

EVEN:  
[Snorts, sitting back in his chair.]  
Yeah, no. Best that you weren’t, I think.  
You were never his biggest fan.

ELIAS:  
[Lets out a bitter laugh.]  
Fucking psychopath.  
[Glances up at EVEN.]  
Sorry, was that offensive?

EVEN:  
[Frowns a little.]  
No… No, it’s… No.

ELIAS:  
[Cocking his head to study EVEN.]  
Even. Don’t tell me you _still care_ about that asshole.

EVEN:  
[Lowers the hand that had been on ELIAS’ back to the table, studying it.]  
I...hear what you’re saying. It’s the same thing Isak says. Geir. Even Sonja. But…

ELIAS:  
Wait, how is Sonja?

EVEN:  
She was blindsided, E. But...you know her. She's on a warpath. He's basically dead to her.  
[Takes a deep breath, frowning to himself.]  
But he…Tomas… He’s been such big part of my life for so long, E. In a way that I can’t quite wrap my mind around. I _should_ hate him. And part of me definitely does after the shit he pulled last week. But, I-

ELIAS:  
[Interrupts.]  
[Angry.]  
You are _not_ responsible for that shit, Even.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
I know, I know. But…  
[Looks at ELIAS, searching for words.]  
I don’t know how to…divorce what he…what he did _to_ me from what he did _for_ me. How do I do that? How do I separate the guy who sat with me while I bawled my eyes out over what happened with my dad, the one who stood up for me against Geir when I said I wanted to study film, the one who-who-who _shaped_ so much of who I fucking am…? How do I separate that guy from the guy who…?  
[Swallows.]  
Who…uh…

EVEN turns away and takes a shuddering breath.

ELIAS:  
[Deflates a little as he watches EVEN.]  
[His voice softening.]  
Shit, man. I don’t know.

They sit in silence, both in deep thought.

EVEN:  
[Clearing his throat.]  
Enough about me, what’s going on with you?

ELIAS:  
[Snorts.]  
Well…let’s see. Thanks to you, my mom had a chat with Jamilla.

EVEN:  
I wish I could say I’m sorry for doing that, but I’m not. I _am_ sorry if it hurt you, though.  
I never meant to...betray you, I just wanted to help.

ELIAS:  
[Nods.]  
I know, Even. And I was pissed at first.

EVEN:  
[Small smile.]  
I heard.

ELIAS:  
[Glances at EVEN, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.]  
Yeah, I’m sure. But…I get why you did it.

EVEN:  
[Hopeful.]  
Yeah?

ELIAS:  
[Grabs the bottle of water and begins picking at the label.]  
Yeah. Anyway, mamma talked to Jamilla. Jamilla talked to Jamal.  
[Soft laugh.]  
Turns out, he wasn’t so keen on getting married. The engagement’s off.

EVEN:  
[Brows lifting.]  
Serr?

ELIAS:  
Apparently, he met some girl in New York. He says nothing happened between them, she was just a friend, but… It’s pretty fucking clear he’s got it bad for her, whoever she is.

EVEN:  
Wow.

ELIAS:  
[Looking at EVEN.]  
Yeah. So, you kinda did us all a favour. I mean, it’s not like Jamilla and I can just…  
[He waves the water bottle in the air.]  
Wouldn’t look right.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Not right now, maybe, but…  
[Nudges ELIAS.]

ELIAS:  
[Grins.]  
Maybe. Someday. We’ll see.

EVEN;  
[Smiles.]  
I hope so, E. I’d like to see how it changes you.

ELIAS:  
[Frowns.]  
What?

EVEN:  
[Soft shrug.]  
Love.

ELIAS:  
[Groans.]  
Fuck. So far, it's almost made me into a fucking alcoholic.

EVEN:  
[Sobering.]  
About that…

ELIAS:  
[Cracks open the bottle of water and takes a sip.]  
About that. My parents had me join a group therapy thing. I didn’t want to go at first, because…yeah. But… It’s been good.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
Yeah?

ELIAS:  
[Nods, smiling.]  
Yeah.

EVEN:  
[Smiles bright.]  
That’s really great, Elias. I’m…  
[Claps ELIAS on the shoulder.]  
I’m happy to hear that.

ELIAS:  
[Looks up at EVEN, studying him.]  
Are you? Happy?

EVEN:  
[Caught off-guard.]  
Of course. Why wouldn’t I…?

ELIAS:  
Not what I meant.

EVEN:  
[His smile fading a little.]  
Oh. Yeah, or I’m on my way to it. I think… I think this is going to be a good life.  
I’m… I'm looking forward to it.

ELIAS:  
[Smiles, clearly proud.]  
Wow. Yeah?

EVEN:  
[Returns his smile.]  
Yeah.

ELIAS:  
[Remembering something.]  
Oh, hey. What the hell is up with Mikael and Adam?

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Whatever do you mean, Mr. Bakkoush?

ELIAS:  
[Laughs.]  
I mean, I knew they…well…they’ve always been close. Have, like, a secret code or whatever.  
Always on the same wavelength, but…  
[Grins, shaking his head.]  
They’re, like, giddy with each other lately.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
They’re figuring it out, whatever _it_ is. I’m glad for them.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, me too. But it’ll take some getting used to.

EVEN:  
Like having Yousef as a brother-in law?  
[Pokes ELIAS, laughing.]  
‘Cause you know that’s where it’s headed. Little Yousana babies.

ELIAS:  
[Shivers violently.]  
Not a visual I want in my head, man.  
[Chuckles.]

EVEN:  
[Quiets down.]  
We want the best for the people we love, you know? And we want to be our best for them, give them our best…  
[Thoughts drifting.]  
Want to see the good in them and forget all the bad stuff…

ELIAS:  
[Watching EVEN carefully.]  
[Leans in to put a hand over EVEN’s.]  
Sometimes the bad does outweigh the good, Even. Some things you just can’t forgive.

EVEN:  
[His face darkening.]  
No. Some things you fucking can’t.

They’re silent for a long moment.

EVEN:  
[Brightens.]  
Anyway, how, uh…how’s your mom?

ELIAS:  
[Nods.]  
She’s alright. Solid as a rock, you know her.  
[Tilts his head at EVEN.]  
You should swing by.

EVEN:  
[Swallows, sitting up straight.]  
No, I uh…I think I’ve worn out my welcome at your place.

ELIAS:  
[Looks confused.]  
Really? ‘Cause, uh…  
[Reaches down to pull a container out of his backpack.]  
She told me to give you this.

EVEN:  
[Shocked as ELIAS slides the container toward him.]  
[Glances up at ELIAS in disbelief.]  
Is this what I think it is?

ELIAS:  
[Grins.]  
She never makes her spicy potatoes for the other boys. Just you. I think you’re her favourite.

EVEN’s breath hitches and he cradles the container in his arms like it's something precious.

ELIAS:  
[Laughs in EVEN’s face.]  
Are you really getting emotional over fucking potatoes?

EVEN:  
[Laughing as he fights back tears.]  
Fuck you. These are as good as gold when it comes to getting Isak to do my bidding.

ELIAS:  
[Grins, putting his hands up in surrender.]  
Dude, I don’t want to know.

EVEN grins, biting his bottom lip, and wiggles his eyebrows.

CUT TO BLACK


	10. Rumours

From: Even Bech Næsheim [EvenBN@student.media.uio.no]  
Sent: Onsdag, 18 October, 2017 17:41  
To: Sheena Maher [s.maher@student.uio.no]  
Subject: re: What really happened?

Hey,

I’m sorry you were left hanging, and I know you have a lot of questions. To be honest, so do I. But I’m not really at liberty to talk about the case.

I can tell you, or rather suggest, that you should move on. Easier said than done, I know. My advice is just that, advice. Take whatever good memories you have and file them away for a rainy day. Because the picture of the person you thought you knew, the person I thought I knew, it wasn’t complete.

He hurt people, Sheena. And I hope you weren’t one of them.

Hope to see you around campus.

Take care,  
Even

\- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

From: Sheena Maher [s.maher@student.uio.no]  
Sent: Onsdag, 18 Oktober, 2017 16:54  
To: Even Bech Næsheim [EvenBN@student.media.uio.no]  
Subject: What really happened?

Hi, Even.

Sorry to email you like this. I searched for you on the student directory, I didn’t know how else to reach you.

There’s a rumour going around that Tomas attacked your old school, Hartvig Nissen. And when I went to look for him at your class today, Professor Moen told me he’d been suspended.

Like, what the hell? Where is he? What happened? I’m so confused. I thought we had something special, or the start of it. Like, is he a total psycho?

Are you okay? I know you guys are close.

Hope to hear from you soon,  
Sheena


	11. Miss You, Man.




	12. Rettferdighet

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE NINE

CLIP FIVE: “RETTFERDIGHET”

AIR DATE: 19 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Torsdag, 14:29**

EXTERIOR – OSLO OPERA HOUSE – MID-DAY

SOUND – MUSIC [One is the Magic # by Jill Scott] plays over the following.

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he walks along the Havnepromenade toward the Oslo Opera House. His pace is casual, and he doesn’t seem to have a destination. The weather is clear, but chilly. He’s wearing a tweed coat over a grey hoodie. There are earbuds in his ears, through which we hear the soundtrack to his apparent thoughts.

CAMERA – Sweeping shot of the harbour, people strolling along, and tourists stopping to take photos in front of the view.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face as he floats through the scene, unnoticed, observing everything.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * A woman wiping a smear of ice cream off her child’s cheek
  * A businessman in the middle of an apparent argument on his mobile phone.
  * A tiny woman dressed in a dancer’s warm-up outfit under a jacket, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, rushing toward the theatre.



EVEN’s phone rings, interrupting the song.

MUSIC ENDS

EVEN fishes the phone from his pocket and glances down at the screen. The caller ID reads **POLITIET**. EVEN walks over to a seating area and answers, taking a seat at the edge of the water.

EVEN:  
Halla, this is Even.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Off-camera]  
Hei, Even. It’s Marthe. Officer Strohm from-

EVEN:  
[Nods to himself.]  
Yes, I… Hi. How are you?

He suddenly looks anxious and grips the phone tightly.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
I’m fine, thanks for asking. Did I catch you at a good time? Can you speak freely?

CAMERA – EVEN’s POV as he scans the area. Except for a few pedestrians, he is essentially alone.

EVEN:  
Yeah, yes. I can talk.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
Okay, so… I wanted to give you an update.  Are you sitting down?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Yeah.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
[Hesitates.]  
Alright, well…

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Marthe, please.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
[Clears her throat.]  
As you know, Tomas was placed under psychiatric care for 72 hours, after the incident on Friday.

EVEN:  
His sister told me he was released Monday night.  
[His gaze lowers to his lap.]  
[Quieter.]  
I… I half-expected him to try and contact me.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
It wouldn’t have surprised me, but he was only out of custody for a few hours. Even… Even, we found some…disturbing material on his laptop. His phone.

EVEN:  
Disturbing?

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
Maybe it would be better to meet you at Dr. Svindal’s office.

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
No, just…  
[Swallows, closing his eyes.]  
Tell me now. Please.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
From…what we were able to seize from his devices, his…fixation on you has been going on for years.

EVEN:  
[Voice shaky, quiet.]  
What…what was on there?

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
[Her voice sympathetic.]  
Photos of you.  
[Quickly.]  
Nothing…salacious. No nudity, rest assured.

EVEN:  
[Exhales a breath he’d been holding.]  
Okay…okay, that’s… Yeah.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
But there were others.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Others?

MARTHE:  
From what we’ve been able to ascertain, you…you were the original, and the others were…imitations. As if he couldn’t have you, so he went looking for others. Dopplegangers. Some male, some female. All blond, blue-eyed, tall…

EVEN:  
[Sucks in a breath.]  
[Whispers.]  
Oh…god…

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
Even, where are you?

EVEN:  
[His hand shakes.]  
I…uh…I’m…

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
[Voice stronger.]  
I’m in my car, I’ll come to you. Or meet me at Svindal’s office.

EVEN:  
I’m sitting by the Opera House.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
I’m only a few minutes from there. I’ll come. Stay where you are.

EVEN:  
Okay. I-I-I’m sitting just at the end of the footbridge.

MARTHE:  
[Off-camera]  
Three minutes. Wait there for me.

EVEN:  
I will.

TIME JUMP

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN as he sits on the ledge, his leg bouncing and his gaze scanning the area. We see the moment he spots Officer Strohm because his body relaxes a bit.

CAMERA – Shot of MARTHE approaching him. She walks over and sits down next to EVEN.

MARTHE:  
Hey, kid.

EVEN:  
Hi.

MARTHE:  
[Squinting at him.]  
Are you okay? Should we call Markus?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
No, I’m okay. Thanks for coming.

MARTHE:  
I should have set up a meeting anyway.

EVEN:  
No, this is fine.

They’re silent for a few moments, both looking out at the water.

EVEN:  
Why did you decide to become a police officer?

MARTHE:  
[Looks at him, surprised.]  
[Turns away.]  
My sister was abducted when I was eight years old.

EVEN:  
[Turns to her, startled.]  
Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…

MARTHE:  
[Gives him a sad smile.]  
It’s okay. It was a…very long time ago.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
What happened?

MARTHE:  
A man lured her away from school.  
[She shrugs, lost in thought for a moment or two.]  
They caught him, but…it was too late.

EVEN:  
[Puts a tentative hand on her back.]  
I’m really sorry.

MARTHE:  
[Another sad smile.]  
Thanks. Very kind of you, Even.  
[She studies EVEN for a moment.]  
[Her smile fades.]  
I joined because someone has to stop these people, these people who hurt kids. No child should live in fear of being…taken, or beaten, or…  
[She trails off.]

EVEN:  
[Removes his hand from her, knitting his fingers as he rests his elbows on his knees.]  
No, they shouldn’t.

MARTHE:  
There’s enough evidence on Tomas’ devices to put him away for years, Even. With or without your testimony. So, it’s entirely up to you whether or not you want to.

EVEN:  
[Thinking.]  
What happens if I don’t?

MARTHE:  
Well, as I said, he’ll still do time.  
[Turns to him.]  
He confessed to some of it.

EVEN:  
[Turning to her, surprised.]  
To what, exactly?

MARTHE:  
He didn’t deny the images we found were his. He finally confessed to bringing the knife to Nissen. And he all but admitted to stalking Isak.

EVEN’s jaw tightens.

MARTHE’s eyes narrow at him.

EVEN:  
[Defensively.]  
What?

MARTHE:  
You didn’t get angry until I mentioned Isak.

EVEN:  
[Opens his mouth to speak. Closes it. Opens it.]  
It’s all…horrible, don’t get me wrong, but…it’s _Isak_. My Isak.  
[Shrugs as if to say ‘don’t you understand’]

MARTHE:  
[Her voice full of quiet awe.]  
You really love him.

EVEN:  
[Matter of factly.]  
Yes.  
[Jaw clenching.]  
Did Tomas say why he brought the knife?

MARTHE:  
[Sighs.]  
This is where things get dicey. He claims he brought it to defend himself, in case Isak got hostile.

EVEN:  
[Barks out a laugh.]  
Fucking bullshit.

MARTHE:  
[Nods.]  
Yes, it is. We’re fairly certain he planned to goad Isak into a fight, and then…  
[Purses her lips.]  
But…there’s also the slight possibility that he intended to…martyr himself. For you.

EVEN jumps up to his feet, pushing his hands roughly through his hair.

MARTHE:  
[Standing and moving toward him.]  
Are you okay?

EVEN:  
No. I’m not okay. I want…  
[Curses under his breath.]  
[Softly.]  
I don’t know what I would have done.  
[Turns to look at MARTHE.]  
I don’t know what I would have done if he’d done _any_ of that.

MARTHE:  
He didn’t.

EVEN:  
Yes, but-

MARTHE:  
[Places a hand on EVEN’s shoulder.]  
Don’t beat yourself up with ‘what-ifs’, Even. Tomas is in custody. Either way, he won’t be a free man for a long time.

EVEN:  
How long?

MARTHE:  
My guess? Five or six years. Longer, if…  
[She meets EVEN’s gaze.]

EVEN:  
If I testify.

MARTHE:  
[Nods.]  
Yes. Or…if you agree to meet with him.

EVEN:  
[Goes still.]  
[Incredulous.]  
What?

MARTHE:  
He’s asked to see you.  
[Crosses her arms, hugging herself.]  
I didn’t want to tell you, but I am bound by law to make the offer.

EVEN:  
[Confused.]  
What offer?

MARTHE:  
[Carefully.]  
Tomas wil confess to everything if you agree to speak with him.

EVEN:  
[Takes a few steps away, shaking his head.]  
Holy shit. Holy…fuck! God, I...

EVEN turns back to look at MARTHE, his expression one of disbelief, which quickly morphs into something else. EVEN places his hands on his hips and his gaze falls to his feet.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face as we watch his internal debate.

CAMERA – Wider shot of the pair of them.

MARTHE:  
[Softly.]  
Even, you don’t have to agree. Like I said-

EVEN:  
No.  
[Exhales and looks up.]  
No, I’ll do it. I want to. I…need to see him. I need…closure.

MARTHE:  
[Nodding.]  
Okay. But I want Markus there with you.

EVEN:  
Yeah, I want him there too.

MARTHE:  
Your family may want to be there too.  
[Adding quickly.]  
Not Isak, though.

EVEN:  
God, no. No.  
[Runs a rough hand over his face.]  
I’ll…ask them.

MARTHE:  
Are you sure you want this?

EVEN:  
[Ignoring her question.]  
When would it be?

MARTHE:  
I can set it up for next week. Give you time to…prepare yourself.

EVEN:  
[Lets out a bitter laugh.]  
How do I do that?

MARTHE:  
[Squeezing his arm.]  
Remember that the worst is over. Like you said, this is closure. The end of this chapter in your life.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Every beginning needs an ending.

MARTHE:  
[Soft smile.]  
Every beginning needs an ending.

CUT TO BLACK


	13. Helt Chill




	14. Tenk På Det




	15. We're Here




	16. Sammen i Dette

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE NINE

CLIP SIX: “SAMMEN I DETTE”

AIR DATE: 20 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fredag, 20:08**

EXTERIOR – MAJORSTUEN, OSLO - - EVENING

SOUND – MUSIC [Together by KAYTRANADA with Aluna George and GoldLink]

CAMERA - Shot opens on the streets of Majorstuen. A handful of cars pass through the roads, a few pedestrians walk with their heads down against the light drizzle.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN and ISAK walking, hand-in-hand, down Kirkeveien toward a McDonald’s restaurant. Their pace is slow, they’re in no particular hurry.

CAMERA – Close-up of their faces. ISAK seems happy. There’s a small smile on his lips, and he’s chatting away.

EVEN is a bit pensive. He glances at ISAK, then away, then back again, clearly thinking about something.

MUSIC ends.

ISAK:  
…And if I get at least a five on the next test, it would save my ass.

EVEN nods noncommitally.

ISAK:  
[Stops walking, keeping EVEN’s hand in his.]  
Okay, Even, what is it?

EVEN:  
[Stops and turns.]  
What’s what?

ISAK:  
[Pulling EVEN closer, resting his other hand on EVEN’s belly.]  
You’ve been quiet all night. Are you really not up for this and afraid to say anything?  
[Eyes him.]  
Or did something happen?

EVEN:  
[Opens his mouth to speak, closes it.]  
Everything’s alright, but…can we talk before we meet the others?

ISAK:  
[Frowning, concerned.]  
Sure.

EVEN leads them over to an abstract art installation that sits in the plaza in front of DNB, just across from the McDonald’s. The structure is enormous, made of wood, is backlit for nighttime, and has areas for sitting. Right now, it’s deserted. The weather has been rainy, and blue lights shimmer off the surface of the damp wood.

They sit.

CAMERA – Close shot of them, side-by-side.

ISAK watches EVEN, who has his head down, waiting patiently for him to speak.

EVEN:  
[Glancing up at ISAK.]  
[Cautiously.]  
I, uh… Yesterday, before my appointment with Markus, I met up with Marthe. Officer Strohm.

ISAK:  
[Eyes widening.]  
You did?  
[Frowns.]  
Okay… Why didn’t you say anything? What’s going on?

EVEN:  
[Takes a breath.]  
I didn’t say anything because…well…  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
Really, Issy, I don’t have a good reason for not telling you,  
except that maybe I was afraid of what you’d say.

ISAK:  
[His eyes narrow.]  
About what?

EVEN:  
[Takes ISAK’s hands in his.]  
He wants to see me. Tomas.

ISAK:  
[Rears back, his eyes slits now and his mouth gaping.]  
What the _fuck_?

EVEN:  
[Tightening his grip a little.]  
Wait, before you explode, wait.

ISAK:  
[Fuming, grips EVEN’s hands even tighter.]  
Tell me you said no.

EVEN:  
I said yes.  
[Quickly, when ISAK starts to curse.]  
But…

ISAK:  
[Scowling.]  
But?

EVEN:  
I want to talk to you about it. I should have talked to you about it before.  
[Sheepish.]  
I’m sorry I didn’t.

ISAK:  
[Calming a little, his face still red.]  
Why didn’t you?

EVEN:  
[Shrugs, ducking his gaze.]  
I guess…part of me is still trying to…

ISAK:  
[Voice softening.]  
Protect me?

EVEN:  
[Looks up, surprised.]  
[Quietly.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
[Extracts one of his hands and runs it through EVEN’s hair.]  
[Sighs.]  
Stop. I’m not the one that needs protecting right now, baby. So stop. Okay?

EVEN:  
[Studies ISAK for a breath.]  
Okay.  
[Nods once.]  
So…Marthe says he will be sentenced for the things he admitted.

ISAK:  
How long?

EVEN:  
Five years or so.

ISAK:  
[Incredulous.]  
That’s it? What the hell?

EVEN:  
If I testify, it would be longer. Or…if I see him, he’ll confess to whatever else they suspect him of doing.

ISAK:  
[Goes quiet.]  
Oh.

EVEN:  
Yeah.

They sit in silence, both in deep thought.

SOUND – Off-camera, a tram passes.

ISAK:  
[Meets EVEN’s gaze.]  
[Firm.]  
I don’t think you should go see him.

EVEN:  
[Studies ISAK for another long moment, blinking slow.]  
Okay.

ISAK:  
[Surprised.]  
Okay? Just like that?

EVEN:  
[Nods, looking down at their hands.]  
Just like that.  
[Meets ISAK’s incredulous gaze.]  
If you don’t think I should, then I won’t.

ISAK:  
[Narrowing his eyes.]  
Why did you agree to go in the first place?

EVEN:  
[Sighs to himself.]  
I thought I needed to see him to get closure. Now I’m not so sure.

ISAK:  
Just because I said I don’t think it’s a good idea?

EVEN:  
Yeah. No, well that’s part of it. A big part, actually.  
But I talked about it yesterday, in my session with Markus.  
[Small smile.]  
He agrees with you, by the way.

ISAK:  
Of course he does.  
[Sighs and slips a hand behind EVEN’s neck.]  
Even, you’ve lost so much to that asshole. Too much. Don’t give him any more. I’m…  
[Quietly.]  
I’m worried he’ll only do more damage if you let him keep pulling you back in.

EVEN:  
[His eyes soften and he leans in to touch their foreheads together.]  
You’re definitely the smarter of the two of us.

ISAK:  
[Leans back, huffing out a laugh and rolling his eyes.]  
Well, _duh_.  
[The side of his mouth quirks into a half-smile.]  
[Softly.]  
Thank you.

EVEN:  
[Confused, but smiles back.]  
For…?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
For telling me. For trusting me. Us.

EVEN:  
[Tiny smile and tiny exhale.]  
Always.

ISAK arches his eyebrow, challenging him.

EVEN:  
[Rolls his eyes, smiling.]  
From now on.  
[Softer.]  
I promise.

EVEN leans in and kisses ISAK.

CAMERA – Wider shot of the pair.

ISAK:  
[Ends the kiss, jumping up to pull at EVEN.]  
Let’s get inside. It’s gross out here, and I’m starving.

EVEN stands, laughing to himself, and follows.

CAMERA – Wide shot of them walking quickly toward the McDonald’s.

INTERIOR – MCDONALD’S VALKYRIEGATA, OSLO – NIGHT

CAMERA – Wide shot of the interior of the restaurant.

The place is very modern, with bold stripes on the walls and colourful seating arrangements.

SOUND – MUSIC [Think Before I Talk by Astrid S]

The Nissen squad has essentially taken over the main floor of the restaurant. JONAS, EVA, and MAHDI sit at one table, with a girl we’ve never seen. Across from them, at an adjacent table, sit VILDE, MAGNUS, and a guy we’ve never seen before.

ISAK:  
[To JONAS and MAHDI as he approaches.]  
Hey boys.  
[To EVA.]  
And girls.

EVA:  
[Grins.]  
Hei, Isak. Even.

EVEN:  
[Brightly.]  
Halla.

EVEN and ISAK exchange greetings with VILDE before sitting.

MAGNUS is in close conversation with the other guy and barely takes notice.

MAHDI:  
[To EVEN and ISAK]  
Guys, this is Maria.  
[To the girl sitting next to him.]  
Maria, this is Even and Isak.

MARIA:  
[Eyes lighting up.]  
[Reaches across to shake EVEN’s hand.]  
Hi! It’s so great to finally meet you.

Maria is fair-skinned, her hair a rich shade of red. She has a heart-shaped face and a full-figure. When she smiles, her dimples show. Not unlike MAHDI’s. MARIA shakes ISAK’s hand next, but her eyes remain on EVEN.

EVEN and ISAK:  
[Simultaneously.]  
You too.

MARIA:  
[Still smiling at EVEN.]  
I’m a big fan.

EVEN:  
[Confused, but smiling.]  
Of…?

MARIA:  
Oh! Your video.  
[Looks back and forth between EVEN and ISAK.]  
The one you posted for Isak’s birthday?

ISAK:  
[Frowning, his cheeks turning red.]  
Mahdi, man. Why did you show her that?

MAHDI raises his hands in innocence.

MARIA:  
Oh, he didn’t show it to me. Everyone knows about that vid. It’s so adorable!

ISAK:  
[Scowls at EVEN, fighting a smile.]  
I thought you took it down.

EVEN:  
[Grinning.]  
Never.

EVEN clasps ISAK’s waist, giving it a light squeeze.

MARIA:  
Don’t be embarrassed, Isak. I think it’s really…something special.

She smiles at ISAK, and ISAK blushes even harder, which makes EVEN chuckle.

JONAS rolls his eyes.

EVA reaches across the table and pokes ISAK, teasing him.

MAHDI:  
Don’t stroke his ego.

MARIA:  
[Grins, turning toward him.]  
Which one?

JONAS and MAHDI:  
[Together.]  
Either of them.

EVEN:  
[Clasping his hand over his heart in mock pain.]  
Ouch.

EVA:  
[Pinching JONAS playfully.]  
Stop.  
[To EVEN.]  
I think it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. I watch it whenever I’m feeling down.  
[Winks at ISAK.]

ISAK:  
[Impossibly red now.]  
[Under his breath.]  
Fy faen…

EVEN laughs and kisses ISAK on the cheek. Over ISAK’s head, he catches VILDE watching them.

VILDE ducks her eyes and looks away.

EVEN:  
[To ISAK.]  
What do you want to eat, baby?

ISAK:  
[Casually rattles off the following.]  
My usual. A McTasty with Chili Cheese Tops. Oh, and some fries. And a vanilla shake. No, chocolate. No, make it vanilla. Then it’s just like…sweetened milk. That’s healthy, right?

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Half of the menu, coming right up.

EVA:  
[Looking down at her phone.]  
Oh, yay! Chris is coming. And she’s bringing someone with her.

JONAS:  
Who?

EVA:  
Dunno. A date, maybe?

EVEN:  
Anyone else need anything?

His question is met with a round of shaking heads and murmured no’s.

EVEN stands and walks toward the front of the restaurant. He looks up at the menu, studying it.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as he makes his decision. Behind him, we see VILDE approach.

VILDE:  
Even?

EVEN looks down at her.

CAMERA – Shot over VILDE’s shoulder.

EVEN:  
[With concern in his voice.]  
Hey. How are you?

CAMERA – Close shot of the pair of them facing the counter. There are two customers being waited on in front of them.

VILDE:  
I’m fine, thanks.  
[Looks up at the menu then back at EVEN.]  
I…uh…  
[Looks down, nervous. She twists her fingers together.]

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
I don’t bite.

VILDE:  
[Laughs to herself.]  
[Looks up, squaring her shoulders.]  
I just wanted to…say…  
I’m sorry, about…before.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.

VILDE:  
[Relieved.]  
[Quick exhale.]  
Thank you. I was… I was just angry. And confused, I guess.  
But I didn’t mean to take it out on you, Even. You didn’t deserve that.

EVEN:  
[Touches her elbow.]  
It’s okay.

VILDE:  
And I’m really glad you’re okay.

EVEN:  
Thanks.

VILDE:  
[Studies EVEN for a beat.]  
I… I actually really admire you, Even.

EVEN:  
[Confused.]  
Admire? Why?

VILDE:  
[Quietly.]  
You’ve been through a lot, I think.  
[Questions EVEN with her eyebrows.]

EVEN:  
[Clears his throat.]  
[Nods.]  
Yeah.

VILDE:  
[Sympathetic smile.]  
Yeah… But, you’re still you. I mean, you’re still…proud to be you. Right? You live your life the way you want to live it. Be with…the person you want to be with, instead of, you know.  
[Nervous laugh.]  
Whoever the world, or society or whatever, says you should be with.

EVEN:  
[Realization dawning.]  
Vilde… I recently had an epiphany. We only get one life, right? That we know of.  
[VILDE nods, riveted.]  
May as well make it the best one you can.

VILDE:  
[Sharp nod, grinning.]  
I like it. And...I think Magnus did learn that from you.

They share quiet smiles.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear loud laughter.

EVEN looks back at the table to where MAGNUS and the stranger sit. We notice they’re even closer than they were before, and MAGNUS is practically glowing, he’s smiling so hard, and he’s animated as usual.

EVEN:  
Who’s your friend?

VILDE:  
[Surprised.]  
Oh, you haven’t met Erik?

EVEN:  
[Still watching.]  
No.  
[Turns to VILDE.]  
Who is he?

VILDE:  
[Grins, whispering conspiratorially.]  
He’s really cool. I’ll let Magnus introduce you. Come now.

VILDE grabs EVEN’s arm and pulls him toward her table.

ERIK is laughing at something MAGNUS has said. He has dark, olive skin with a lean frame, wavy, light-brown hair and an easy smile. He looks to be about the same age as EVEN, maybe a year younger.

ERIK and MAGNUS are completely engrossed in their conversation, and neither notice VILDE and EVEN standing there.

VILDE waits, watching them. Her smile turns brittle as she clears her throat.

VILDE:  
Magnus?  
[She glares at him, and then nods toward EVEN.]

MAGNUS looks up, eyes wide with surprise. When he spots EVEN, he breaks out in a wide grin.

MAGNUS:  
[Half-standing to greet EVEN with an elaborate handshake.]  
Hey! When did you get here?  
[Looks over toward the other table and waves at ISAK, who laughs and shakes his head.]  
I totally missed that.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Just a few minutes ago. We said hi, but…uh…  
[To ERIK.]  
Hi. Even.

ERIK:  
[Narrows his eyes, but smiles and extends his hand.]  
Erik. Nice to meet you.

MAGNUS:  
[To ERIK, eager.]  
This is the guy I was telling you about.

ERIK:  
[Still watching EVEN.]  
I kinda figured that.  
[Turns to MAGNUS and grins.]  
You weren’t lying.

VILDE:  
[Frowns, confused.]  
About what?

EVEN frowns a little too.

MAGNUS blushes.

ERIK chuckles.

ERIK:  
[Glances at EVEN, but then looks at VILDE.]  
Just that Even is very…uh…tall.  
[He winks at EVEN.]

EVEN relaxes, grinning. A blush tints his cheeks.

VILDE:  
[Smiles.]  
Oh, he is!  
[Grins at EVEN.]  
I think you’re the tallest person I know. And one of the nicest.

EVEN:  
[Smiles at her.]  
Thanks, Vilde. I think you’re very nice too.

VILDE beams at this.

ISAK:  
[Walking up to them.]  
[To EVEN.]  
Uhhh…did you miss the part about me starving?

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Sorry, baby. I’m going now.

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes, grinning.]  
[Grabs EVEN’s hand.]  
Never mind, we’ll go together.

EVEN laughs, his eyes crinkling, and lets ISAK lead him away.

As they leave the frame, we see CHRIS enter the restaurant with KASPER in tow.

CUT TO BLACK.

MUSIC [I Love You by The Teeth]

CREDITS


End file.
